1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present application relates generally to techniques for machine learning of program behaviors by observing application level events. One purpose for learning program behavior can be to support run-time anomaly detection, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to learn the behavior of a computer program before using the computer program in normal service. In that way, when abnormal behavior, i.e., an anomaly, occurs during program execution, the anomaly can be recognized and appropriate action can be taken to avoid possible harm from occurring.